This new carnation variety was discovered by me in 1985 as a sport of the carnation variety `Klefitoni` growing in my nursery at Stuttgart, West Germany, and this sport was selected by me for propagation because of the unusual coloration of its bloom and propagation was done by me and under my direction by means of cuttings at Stuttgart and several successive generations of this plant generated at Stuttgart by means of cuttings have demonstrated clearly that the novel characteristics of this new plant hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed. This new variety of carnation is now being propagated by means of cuttings and on a commercial scale at Stuttgart, as well as in Italy and in Israel.